jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggman's new scheme
Eggman's scheme is the first episode of the Battle of the Multiverse series. Plot The episode starts with Sonic, Classic Sonic, Flaky and SpongeBob watching Tv with Eggman on it, wearing a disguise to fool anyone who watches his program to go to his carnival. The episode then cuts to a Time Card saying "One drive later". Squidward is then telling SpongeBob ad his friends that it's a scam. Then it shows Bowser also in a disguise, telling the audience that the rides are safe and fun. SpongeBob is then talking to Giggles about using his occupation to investigate the carnival. Plankton over hears this and draws a face on a bomb and gives it legs. A line is shown and Mario is asking to get tickets for himself and Baby Mario. It then cuts to Petunia, Squidward and Kirby all standing in the carnival. SpongeBob then pushes them aside and Plankton brings the aforementioned disguised bomb. Fliqpy then sees SpongeBob and lunges at him. Sonic then spin dashed through Fliqpy, cutting him in half. Classic Sonic then tells Eggman that he is caught. Eggman then tells them that he has a trick up his sleeve. Eggman then drops a robot's head on Handy, trapping him. It then explodes, leaving Handy's bloody, crunched up body. Eggman expresses shock and then leaves using his Monster Truck, only to crash into a wall with blood and organs flying everywhere. Production Development jtmoneysmashbrosbob first animation. Before this was created, jtmoneysmashbrosbob had an idea of a show about characters from different franchises. The main characters where initially SpongeBob, Sonic, Kirby, Cuddles, Giggles and Tia. Jtmoneysmashbros bob decided to make an animation based on these characters. Jtmoneysmashbrosbob‘s movie software was kinzoa so the animation could be published. Animation This animation was created in the near beginning of year. Of course, this animation somewhat looked primitive. There was also no music. There are also other differences with the animation: * The animation would use google images as it animation models. * The heart asset was green. This heart asset was ripped from the Happy Tree Friends episode “Peas In The Pod” * The blood is more dark red and would be more clunky. Deaths # Fliqpy is sliced in half by Sonic. # Handy is forced into a robot's head and is then blown up. # Eggman crashes into a wall while driving his monster truck. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: 16 * Amount of dead main characters: 3 * Total Rate: 85% Trivia * This is the first episode to have a name in the title. * SpongeBob is the only starring character to not be a quilled mammal. * It's the first episode to have more then one character to star in an episode. * All the villains in this episode except Eggman are green. * All the villains are rivals to the starring characters. Category:Battle of the Multiverse Episodes Category:Rebel without a cause Category:Episodes Starring Sonic Category:Episodes Starring SpongeBob Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Epiosdes Starring Classic Sonic Category:Season 1 Episodes